


Bookworms

by yamiyami



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyami/pseuds/yamiyami
Summary: In which Kougami and Makishima are bookworms in the library.





	

Makishima stood up from his comfortable position on the floor next to Kougami.  Kougami grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving farther away.

 

“Oi, where are you going?”

 

Makishima let out a chuckle.  “To get another book.  Obviously.”

 

Kougami let out a small groan, but let him go nonetheless.   Soon after, Makishima came back with Swaan’s Way.

 

“A classic.  Haven’t you read that many times already?”  

 

“Perhaps, but it’s interesting to read again and again,”  Makishima replied.

 

Kougami shrugged, and Makishima sat down next to Kougami and laid his head on his shoulder.  Kougami wrapped his arm around Makishima’s shoulders and started reading.  Soon, his eyes became heavy with sleep, though he tried fighting it.  Makishima patted his head.

 

“Go sleep.”

 

And so he did.

_______________

A few hours since he fell asleep, Kougami felt his eyes opening slowly.  He blinked over and over again to get used to the bright light.  He saw a blurry figure with gentle eyes looking at him.  After Kougami regained his vision, he saw Makishima standing before him

 

“Time to go home,”  Makishima said with a gentle smile.

 

Kougami grinned and stood up after he gathered his things.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Cuddle?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Makishima grabbed Kougami’s hands before walked out of the library together.

 

“Wait, I need to stop by the market to buy food.  Might take around an hour.  And you’re coming with me,”  Makishima said.

 

Kougami let out a groan.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?


End file.
